Fate or Destiny
by Paine
Summary: All the scouts are gone, except for Sailor Moon. Who is the evil and what do the three new scouts want?
1. Default Chapter

Well what do you know I think I'll get the hang of this sooner or later. Umm.. This is my first Sailor Moon Story. A new set of Sailor Scouts have appeared, But why are they here? And what are they after? Could this meeting mean the death of Sailor Moon? Read and find out, But one thing I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters and this takes Place when Sailor Moon is Eternal. So suspect some seriousness, All the Sailor Scouts, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto will make an appearance to stop this evil. But what are they after? On with the fic.  
  
Fate or Destiny?  
  
By Paine  
  
It was a peaceful day at the Tsukino household, Serena was learning how to take some responsibilities for her own priorities. She is a little fixed on studying now that she's a senior in High school.  
  
"Serena do you need some help?" came the sound of her mother checking on her.  
  
"No mom it's ok." Came Serena as a sweat drop appeared on her head.  
  
"Let me see." Serena's mom said as she went to the coffee table where Serena was studying.  
  
Serena's mother looked down at her daughter's work apparently furious because Serena wasn't studding at all.  
  
"Serena be serious, you need to study, don't you have a test next week?"  
  
"Oh, bummer how come parents predict when a child is studding and not studding?"  
  
Like I said she was learning, she was the same Serena inside and a little outside but she's maturing. Serena was growing into a mature 16-year-old woman, though she was quite relived that now no one gave her the name meat- ball-head.  
  
____________Darkness_________________  
  
A woman with long Scarlet hair that was smoothly over her shoulders her eyes of amber baring two fangs of a vampire, wearing an orange cut off low dress with the symbol of the Gemini on her shoulder. She was looking at Serena in her ball of dark energy,  
  
"Little moon soon your time will come."  
  
Her eyes looked at the ball showing all the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Soon they will die, I will not fail, We must gather the three artifacts that are located within these pathetic weak humans, Ri step forward!"  
  
A man with dark blue hair and neon eyes bowed to her,  
  
"Ri I assign you to this assignment in getting the artifacts, you only have five chances fail all five you will be severely punished."  
  
"Yes, Queen Gemini."  
  
Ri disappeared in the darkness. Load laughter was echoing through the walls, it showed a woman with amber eyes long Scarlet hair with yellow streaks wearing the same clothes as the Queen except her clothes were a mixed of yellow, scarlet, and orange.  
  
"What do you want sister?"  
  
"Why not happy to see your sister?"  
  
"Shut-up Cerulean."  
  
"Have it your way Neon."  
  
______Cheery Hill______  
  
Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, and Serena were studding at Raye's temple Serena was already scolded for not studding. She better not screw it up again, well lucky for Serena Mina wasn't paying that much attention that much to the books.  
  
"Serena you should look at this" Mina said she was holding a comic book pointing at it showing which spot was funny.  
  
"Oh, that's real interesting."  
  
"Okay we came here to study not to read comics," said Raye.  
  
"That's true, though you have to admit these are addictive."  
  
"Hey what is that comic about anyway?" asked Lita  
  
"Well its Shoujo, those romance novels are so romantic" said Mina.  
  
BAM!  
  
Something outside kicked something. The scouts startled ran outside, it showed about a hundred youmas that looked somewhat like women with claws and tails. Serena was the first to speak,  
  
"What is that bad hairday?!"  
  
"Eternal Moon Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
The leader of the yoma's spoke,  
  
"What?"  
  
Sailor Moon did her speech,  
  
"I am Sailor Moon the champion of Love and Justice and on behalf of the moon I will punish you!"  
  
"We will punish you too, We are the Sailor Scouts prepare to surrender!" The scouts said in unison.  
  
"Hmm.we shall see."  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"  
  
The yoma didn't even fidget, instead it bounced her attack to the scouts. Luckily it missed, Mars went behind the leader, to attack.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
The leader bounced the attack to Mars it hit her and Mercury they both faded into nothing.  
  
"No! I don't want it to happen again!"  
  
"Hmm.then fight!" The yoma responded to Sailor Moon.  
  
"No, Sailor Moon it's my turn!" Said Sailor Jupiter  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evaluation!"  
  
"No, No good bye."  
  
The leader bounced it to Sailor Jupiter and Venus. Jupiter faded but Venus was only limited to her weak attacks.  
  
"Venus Love Chain in Circle!"  
  
It bounced the attack to Venus she was gone completely.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon your turn!"  
  
Sailor Moon cried she thought 'I have to fight for my friends.'  
  
"Honey Moon Thraply Kiss!"  
  
"Hmmm.not bad not good enough!"  
  
The Yoma's attack  
  
" Aqua Flame Evaluation Circle Kiss!"  
  
The mixtures of The scouts previous attacks into one it was headed straight for Sailor Moon. She cried, another attack was heard.  
  
"Silent Wall!"  
  
It blocked the attack to Sailor Moon and fizzed to nothing.  
  
"Could it be?"  
  
"Lord by the light I am Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Lord by the Sea and oceans I am Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto the keeper of time I will banish you!"  
  
"The scout of reborn and destruction Sailor Saturn!"  
  
"What more scouts this would be good! Said the Yoma.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Hmm.excellent."  
  
The Yoma blocked the attack and it hit Uranus she faded.  
  
"Uranus! No! Love!"  
  
Neptune was crying, she looked at the Yoma full of anger fired her attack!  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Join your love huh lesbian?"  
  
It hit Neptune she faded to join Uranus.  
  
"Uranus, Neptune.why, It's my turn!"  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
Hit Pluto she faded.  
  
Sailor Moon cried  
  
"No Saturn don't go I don't want to lose all the scouts please Saturn don't attack!"  
  
"But Eternal Sailor Moon it's my duty to protect the future queen. Please understand." "Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
"Sorry Saturn goodbye."  
  
Saturn faded.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon you are last just surrender you have no more scouts."  
  
"No I won't surrender!"  
  
"Fine have it your way!"  
  
"Aqua Flame Oak Circle Kiss Shaking Submerge Scream Surprise!"  
  
The even powerful attack was headed straight for Sailor Moon.  
  
"Rave Dragon Head Spin!"  
  
A powerful blast blocked the attack once again.  
  
"Who are you?" said the yoma.  
  
"I am Sailor Dragon from the constellation of Aries!"  
  
"And I am Sailor Fire Rat from the constellation of Taurus!"  
  
"Well.who cares attack me if you can."  
  
"Rat Fire spread!"  
  
"What." The Yoma fainted and dissolved.  
  
The scouts disappeared.  
  
Sailor moon was left alone sad what will happen now that she hasn't had her friends anymore?  
  
Cliffy wait for next chapter. 


	2. Dragon, Rat, and Raven

Well Chapter one was a shocker who knew, well I did lol. Umm.Dragon Rat and any other Chinese Zodiac Scouts are mine. I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters except for the Zodiac scouts. Umm.Please don't flame, the scouts are all right. There not dead please do not say I'm cruel because in reality I'm not.  
  
Fate or Destiny?  
'Chapter II'  
Kin  
  
The Next day Serena was in the depressed of moods. Her closest friends and companions are gone. It always kept on her mind she failed to save them, she began to think that she was a very irresponsible leader and doesn't have the right stuff to be one. Serena arrived at school early that's a start because she was never early. The Teacher Ms. Asumi Shim was introducing the new student.  
  
"Class we have a new student please welcome Ms. Kin Shoko, you can take your seat now."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Serena began to think her voice sounded familiar. Like she knows her, Kin kept staring at Serena the whole time looking quite cold. Serena sweat dropped she was quite scared, she didn't pay that much attention to the teacher. At Lunch Kin followed Serena to talk to her,  
  
"Serena!"  
  
"Wha.What?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, alone."  
  
"Sure ok."  
  
Serena grabbed her lunch and followed Kin in the Peonies. Serena took the view quite nicely, it seemed to please her and calm her a bit. They sat down facing each other, Teal yellow meeting nervous blue.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"The enemy is looking for you.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They want your treasure."  
  
"Treasure what treasure?"  
  
"An artifact that was made a long time ago."  
  
"What I don't understand."  
  
"Don't play dumb, I know its you Sailor Moon."  
  
"How."  
  
"Your Aura, it gives off light, I was drawn to it."  
  
"My Aura why were you drawn."  
  
"That's none of your business, but I will lead the attack on this new enemy, to bring the honor back to Aries."  
  
"Aries? Sailor Dragon?"  
  
"Correct Little moon, well I'm done, I'll head back."  
  
As if things couldn't get worse, Serena met the new student and she was already steamed at her. The things she had to pull through are unbearable, She found a new Sailor Scout Dragon Maybe there is hope after all.  
  
___________Later that day__________  
  
Serena was walking home when she heard a scream,  
  
"Kayahhh! Someone help!" It was a teenage girl being attacked by a yoma,  
  
"Theirs no help for you little scout!" Said the Yoma.  
  
"I DON"T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT?" She said as the Yoma was choking her.  
  
"Let her go right now!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon the Champion of Love and Justice, On behalf of the moon I will punish you!"  
  
"That's a laugh" A voice said from above.  
  
"What?"Said Sailor Moon.  
  
"We both know you don't have the power to defeat this yoma leave it to Rat and I."  
  
"Well, what do we have here?"  
  
"Lord by the descendent of The Chinese Zodiac, I am Sailor Dragon!"  
  
"Lord by the descendent of the constellation of Taurus, I am Sailor Fire Rat."  
  
"All talk and no show lets see some action!"  
  
"You want action I see to it!" Said Sailor Dragon  
  
"HELP ME!" The young girl said.  
  
"Ohhh.." Sailor Fire Rat and Sailor Dragon said as they looked at the girl wishing there were an easier way out of it.  
  
The Yoma took out her claws aiming for her neck to slash off. But miraculously she began to glow a purplish-bluish color, a sign of the cat in the Chinese Zodiac appeared on her forehead. She cried, and twisted the Yoma's arm backward to the yoma's face,  
  
"OWWW!" The Yoma shirked, letting the girl go she clasped on the ground.  
  
"I will kill you after I'm done with them!"  
  
"Good luck even though you're out numbered."  
  
"So! Deadly Orb of Silence."  
  
"Bad attitude huh? Not good enough, Rave Dragon Head Spin!" Sailor Dragon yelled. The Yoma was only Stunned not able to move, but it was still standing.  
  
"What? You should have disintegrated!"  
  
"I'll never die, I am the Keeper of the Dark orbs!"  
  
The young teenage girl stood up and faced the Yoma eyes the color of Amethyst purple.  
  
"I will destroy you!" A pen appeared in front of her face she Stuttered and grabbed it, She yelled  
  
"Dark Cat Constellation Power! Make Up!"  
  
Her clothes were of a Sailor Suit the collar was of black, and the bow was of Purple and blue, the center gem was of a turquoise. And her Skirt was of black.  
  
"Who are you!" The Yoma asked. "Lord by the descendent of the constellation of Pegasus, I am Sailor Raven Cat!"  
  
"Raven Cat? Let's see what you can do!"  
  
"Dark Crow of Silence!"  
  
"AHHHHH!" the Yoma disintegrated. And a piece of glass showed by Sailor Moon's feet, she picked it up carefully. It began to twinkle, and as before she knew it Sailor Dragon, Sailor Fire Rat and Sailor Raven Cat were gone.  
  
__________Darkness______________  
  
"Blast those Scouts!" cursed Ri  
  
A figure appeared behind Ri and spoke  
  
"Poor Ri, plans failed again?" she put her hands in front of his stomach,  
  
Ri blushed "Subaru I."  
  
"Now Ri, I basically want something of yours because the fact and truth is I love you Ri."  
  
"I know Subaru we knew each other since we were kids, Training in the Dark Training room."  
  
"I know but."  
  
Ri Shushed Subaru with a kiss,  
  
"This is how far I can go without braking orders from Queen Gemini."  
  
"I just want to wish you luck, I don't want you to die Ri."  
  
"Pray for me if I die you can take my place as the next leader of the attack."  
  
"Oh Ri."  
  
"Oh Subaru."  
  
A loud voice was heard through the dark room,  
  
" RI REPORT TO THE DARK CHAMBER!" Said Queen Gemini,  
  
Ri ran past the central room passing the pods where it held Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. He passed another room and passed all the outer scouts in pods Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Yes, My Queen."  
  
"Ri I like to congratulate you on your success on capture all the scouts."  
  
"Thank you my queen it is an honor."  
  
"All but one."  
  
" I know ma'am but I assure you I will capture that Sailor Moon."  
  
"Its not Sailor Moon, I'm worried about its those other three Sailor Dragon, Sailor Fire Rat and now another Sailor Raven Cat."  
  
"But my queen.."  
  
"No excises you are dismissed!"  
  
Ri ran as fast as he could out of the dark mistresses' room.  
  
"Its so hard getting more henchmen, I must find that hidden power so I could take over the Earth I need the artifacts now."  
  
Cliffy now what will happen 


End file.
